


we played war with wooden swords

by Anonymous



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Thor, Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, Forceful Oral Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is king and he has made Loki his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we played war with wooden swords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karuvapatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuvapatta/gifts).



> inspired by karuvapatta's dark thor prompt! you can find it here http://karuvapatta.tumblr.com/post/129091292999/have-you-considered

The throne room was suitably grandiose, large and sumptuous – oddly similar to the Allfather’s - well-lit and richly decorated, covered in red and gold, only the floor was different as it was black, but then Loki was expecting a much darker place than what he found. This one, unlike Odin’s, did not bring back any memories of the past though it nauseated him all the same, like looking at the distorted reflection of their father’s hall in a crooked mirror.

The throne itself was still the same, Hlidskjalf, golden and opulent, set on a tall, wide dais. Thor was perched on it like a lion, dressed in his cerimonial armor, all black and red. Mjolnir sat by his feet, corrupted like her owner, lusting for more violence. One large hand was casually wrapped around Gungnir, that too a reminiscent of the Allfather, but like throne room it was all warped.  
  
They stared at each other for several long, tense moments until finally Thor lifted his free hand and beckoned him to come closer. Loki moved, each step unhurried, his head held high and shoulders squared, a malicious glint in his green eyes. It was all empty bravado and they both knew it – as he came closer, Loki could see the amusement in those cold eyes, seemingly unaffected by his actions.

When he finally reached the bottom of the dais, Thor gave Loki a thin, razor-sharp smile with a hint of teeth in it – it was all wrong that smile, one that Loki himself might have flashed Thor a thousand times before but that his brother wore it more naturally than Loki ever could.  
  
“I had no doubt that you would come, Loki.” Thor said, the words rolling off his tongue like poisoned honey. Loki bristled, but made no comment on it. It was wise not to provoke Thor into doing more violence these days.

  
“I have come…” He began, voice even and calm, loud enough to remind Thor he was no cowering mortal “to offer you my complete capitulation. “  
  
Thor gave him another smile, wider this time, teeth flashing like that of a snarling wolf.  
  
“Good.” He said coolly.   
  
For the first time since his arrival Loki could not contain his despair. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to steel himself before he started undressing himself.

Thor had made well-known from the beginning what he wanted from Loki, his complete surrender in exchange he would not bring more destruction to the Nine as it was his calling. His body, his power, his soul to do with as he pleased.

  
He reached over his shoulders and unclasped his cape, letting it fall to the polished black floor, then removed his helmet. He could feel it -the closer he got to the throne- the seidr under his skin ebbing like water slipping through spread fingers. Long ago, when he was but a youth he had been captured by enemies of the crown, a spell that ripped away his strength had been put on him to prevent his escape. It had hurt then, immensely so, because his magic was forcefully ripped away from him, but now the sensation was far gentler, for this was a willing sacrifice, though it was no less final. Loki decided he missed the pain.

 _Not for much longer._  
  
Silently, he placed the regalia at Thor’s feet then slowly slid down to his knees, looking up into Thor’s impassive eyes.  He paused there, waiting for Thor to say something, to give him an order, or to simply take his life.

Thor’s sudden command brought him out of his reverie, “Loki!”   
  
Loki looked up again and almost recoiled from the expression on Thor’s face. A look he had seen in his brother’s face too many times, one that he had basked in when he was younger and craved  his older brother’s attention. There was hunger there that had never been sated before, hot and predatory, as if Thor was the wolf and Loki the hapless prey.

  
“Come closer.” The command was spoken firmly and unmistakable. Loki moved to rise to his feet but Thor simply shook his head.

“No.” Thor said. “Crawl.”  
  
Loki gritted his teeth, trying to suppress the mix of arousal and anger at being treated in this manner. A different Loki might have moaned at the thought of Thor commanding him so, right here it made him furious, that his brother would seek to strip him away of his pride in such a manner.  


“Crawl, Loki.” Thor repeated his voice rough. He was _enjoying_ this.  
  
Loki pressed his lips into a pale, angry line and began crawling up the stairs, keenly aware of Thor’s hungry gaze on him, following every graceful movement. A boot suddenly pressed against Loki’s shoulder and stopped him where he was. His fingers curled against the polished dark stone of the floor beneath him, the white-hot rage provoked by such an indignity threatening to consume him. The boot moved under his chin and Loki could smell the heady scent of leather before the polished tip pressed under his chin and lifted his head so he would meet Thor’s gaze. His brother’s expression was almost gleeful, but there was also a small amount of disbelief there, as if Thor himself had not expected Loki to submit so easily and hoped he would attack just so he could put Loki back in his place.

  
As he looked up, Loki felt his anger slowly subside, sorrow taking its place. It shouldn’t have come to this. If only he had listened to Thor when he stll cared then they wouldn’t be here now, two broken shadows of their former selves.   
  
It seemed that Thor was plagued by similar thoughts because he withdrew his leg and gestured to Loki to come closer and settle on his knees between his spread thighs. Thor reached and ran his fingers through Loki’s hair, gently combing the darks locks away from his face then traced the hard line of his jaw before tenderly cupping his neck. His palm was warm and Loki could feel the calluses on Thor’s fingers, ones he knew well from before. His descent had not changed that about him.  
  
“If you only knew…” Thor began, sounding oddly thoughtful rather than angry, “how long I’ve waited for this moment.”  
  
Loki knew, had always known but unable to contain his bitterness he asked, “The moment when I would be kneeling at your feet?” Thor only chuckled though, a sad, hollow sound.  
  
“When you would finally be mine. All mine.” There was a pause, a sigh, and the hand cupping Loki’s neck moved minutely to allow Thor to trace his lips with his thumb.   
  
“Kneeling wasn’t always in the picture, Loki.” The thumb pressed harder against his mouth and Loki understood Thor’s intentions. After a brief moment of hesitation he opened his lips and allowed Thor to press his finger further in. “But it is now.” Thor finished.  
  
They stood like that for a moment, both of them contemplating the outcome of their rivalry, when Loki finally conceded his defeat – he had never stood a chance, not against Thor. His mouth closed around the invading finger, gently suckling on it as he hesitantly ran his tongue over the sensitive underside. There was a soft, surprised gasp above his head, but other than that Thor made no sound, though he pressed his finger further in before withdrawing it again, then pressing it back in, an obscene gesture hinting at another act.

“Remember when I told you to know your place, brother?”Thor spat the last word like poison. “I am glad you finally learned it.”

  
He withdrew his finger again and suddenly fisted his hand in Loki’s hair, pulling his face closer to his crotch. For a moment Loki did not try to resist, Thor had always been physically stronger than him, but in his depowered condition he might’ve as well tried to resist the pull of the Bifrost. He gasped, fingers curling against the leather covering Thor’s thighs.  
  
“Thor!”  
  
“Don’t fight this, Loki. It’ll be easier for the both of us if you don’t.”  
  
He looked up again, searching for an ounce of mercy, an ounce of compassion in that dark gaze, and found none. At that moment he knew, with absolute certainty that Thor was perfectly capable of forcing him, of using his strength to pin him down and prevent him from fighting back and then taking what he wanted from him against his will.   
  
The moment he realized that the brother he had grown up with, the one he had played with as a child, the man whose side he fought and for whom he had shed his blood would not even hesitate to use him in that manner hurt more than anything he had felt before. Hurt more than all the times Thor replaced him with a new friend, than all their fights put together. Something in him, already stretched beyond limit, snapped and broke and Loki could feel tears welling in his eyes as despair finally overwhelmed him. He looked away, blinking, trying to swallow them, to hide them from Thor’s merciless stare.  
  
When Thor, still gripping his hair, pulled his head even closer, his gesture an unmistakable command, Loki offered no resistance. He obediently reached up and began to undo the laces of Thor’s garments, pushing them aside and baring his flesh to his eyes. Thor’s cock was already semi-hard, hot and heavy in his grip when he wrapped his fingers around it and began to stroke him to full hardness. The grip in his hair tightened even further but Thor did not push his face down again, instead opting to sit quietly – too quietly, given what Loki was doing – and watch him with the same ravenous expression as before.  
  
Thor was always an impressive sight when fully aroused – his erection long and thick, the true hammer of Thor as the people of Asgard called it – and now it was no different. It was smooth and heavy and hot in his grip and he could almost feel the throb of blood pumping through his veins. Under other circumstances he would’ve felt thrilled at the idea of pleasuring him like that.  
  
“Use your mouth.” His brother commanded and tugged his hair, though his voice remained calm if hoarse.  
  
Once again discarding any notion of dignity and pride – they had no place in this new life, and there was that, the faster he got used to the thought, the faster it would stop hurting, or so he hoped – Loki leaned forward and hesitantly pressed his tongue against the flaring tip, expertly swirling it around the engorged head before taking it in his mouth and suckling on it. He had done this before, though rarely and in disguise, simply out of curiosity. Thor had been on the receiving end in all cases. He still smelled and tasted the same, even after all these years – clean and salty, with a tinge of sweat from all the time he spent under the sun.  
  
The hand in his hair pushed his head further down on his engorged shaft and Loki made an effort to take it in until it pressed against the back of his throat and he gagged for a moment before swallowing around it in an attempt to suppress the reflex. Thankfully Thor allowed him to pull away and off his erection and take several deep, shuddering breaths.  
  
“You’re terrible at this.” Thor said mockingly, though it was more than evident how pleased he was at the discovery.

  
Despite the circumstances Loki felt hurt by the comment. As if sensing his hurt Thor relaxed his grip on Loki’s hair and gently caressed him instead.  
  
“It’s okay. Shh, don’t worry. I will teach you. I’m going to teach you so many things, little brother.”

  
Oh, and to imagine his brother tutoring him in this manner...  
  
The slap, sharp and stinging, brought him back to reality and he realized he had lost himself in the memory. He flinched, more out of surprise than pain and met Thor’s gaze again, only to find it full of anger and derision and almost animalistic possessiveness. All that warmth seemed to have been leeched out of him, as if by magic.  
  
“I didn’t say you could stop. Now get back to it. If I am not satisfied, I will have to find other ways to entertain myself, and you will not like them. Do you understand?” He rumbled.  
  
Loki nodded. “Yes, Thor. I understand.”   
  
He went back to his task, relaxing in his grip and allowing his brother to guide him, licking and sucking, swirling his tongue against his arousal, tracing the throbbing veins, gently mouthing and kissing the leaking tip. It did not require much conscious thought and Loki allowed himself to drift away back to a warm, happy memory of spending the afternoon together Loki with not a care in the world, hunting a boar in the woods and then frolicking in a pond, safe and content…  
  
When Thor finished he used his grip on Loki’s hair to keep him in place as he spurted all over his face, the come splattering against his mouth and cheeks and forehead, Thor smiling when Loki scrunched his eyes to protect them. His brother remained silent the entire time, save for his staccato breath.   
  
When he was finally released, Loki flinched and swayed on his knees, feeling used and humiliated, the experience such a sharp contrast to the memory he had used to comfort himself.  
  
When he dared to look up again he saw Thor looking down on him, an arrogant grin stretched around his lips and the same animalistic look his face took before he let his berserker nature take over and decimate his enemies. When he spoke Thor’s voice had acquired a much deeper quality.  
  
“This look, brother, really suits you.” It took every ounce of what was left of Loki’s strength and pride not to bow his head and weep for all that was ruined and lost between them.


End file.
